


Formal

by Finnlay, Nausi



Series: A heavy heart to carry [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, M/M, Romance, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: Drabble #07:Some people might say that his temper isn’t made for soothing talks with his boyfriend. These people would be wrong. Daken handles an anxious Bobby before their dinner date with Bobby’s less than pleasant parents.





	Formal

And all of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you  
It's true that I was made for you

**Brandi Carlile -** The Story

* * *

“You need to relax.” Daken sighed softly, tugging on Bobby’s tie to bring him closer, “Let me handle that, take a deep breath.” With well practiced motions he tied the knot and then adjusted the tie until it sat correctly. “It’s just a dinner, Bobby. What do you think is going to happen? I suddenly realize that I can’t handle your racist, homophobic parents? Please, I manage to get along with my own Father and he drowned me in a puddle because I was too much of a nuisance.”

“Right but Logan has redeeming qualities.” Bobby took a deep breath, and felt his stomach roll up like an armadillo facing a velociraptor. “Logan looks good in hats and he likes poetry.”

That drew a chuckle from him and Daken arched a brow at Bobby, “They managed to produce you, so your parents have _one_ good thing going for them already. Also, I am good at dealing with people I wish I could murder. It’s a useful skill really.”

“If you need to, or feel like it’d work out better, or you just want to save me from them, you can absolutely use your pheromones.” Bobby folded his lips in, making a straight line of his mouth as he nodded soberly, “Yeah, I’m more than okay with that.”

Daken rolled his eyes but kissed Bobby’s cheek anyway, “If need be, I will but come on, give me some credit here. I seduced you into my bed without ever using pheromones. I don’t _need_ them to get what I want from people.”

“No, I seduced you!” Everything in Bobby’s posture changed. He was confident, cocky even. He smiled and winked at Daken, “You can’t resist me.”

Normally Daken would have just gone with that joke. It wasn’t even all that far fetched. Bobby had seduced him, if you could call treating someone with kindness, respect, and patience seduction. At least Bobby had turned that way _after_ all the awkward jealousy was out of the way. Tonight, right now, Bobby needed something else, he needed to be needled a bit, and steered towards the door, “Yes, oh great master of seduction. I had no choice but to fall to my knees and worship you.”

“Awe you’re no fun tonight.” Bobby’s expression changed again. This time he was a pouting teen. “You’re making me dress up, and see my parents, _and_ you won’t play into my delusions.”

“I’m terribly sorry to ruin your fun, my darling Snowflake but one of us has to act like an adult tonight.” With a shrug he stepped back and motioned, “Turn around, I’ll handle your hair. You know, you should make a choice on whether you want it long or medium. This inbetween is cute but annoying to take care of.”

“I know I should care but I don’t.” Bobby turned around and then sunk into a squat. The slacks sighed a bit, but didn’t protest the pose in any meaningful way. The dark olive green fabric stretched over his thighs, hips, and ass, straining more than his muscles did. “Short hair feels, it feels old. Like that wasn’t me. I just haven’t managed to _want_ a haircut even though I need one.”

“Well, I’m not complaining. I like the curls and the length … makes for great tugging and pulling.” With a smirk Daken pushed his fingers through the thick curls and effortlessly put the unruly mess into a neat, high bun.

“I like all of that.” Bobby stood up and turned to look at Daken. He was dressed in what seemed like a very classic and standard suit. That was till one looked a little closer. The cut was very close, it looked almost like Daken had been sewn into the thing, and the fabric was buttery soft. A navy suit had never, ever, looked so good. “Long hair it is then.”

“Bobby …” Daken sobered and made sure that Bobby noticed before saying more, “This evening is going to be wonderful, okay? I am not allowing your parents to ruin this. You have every right to want to present them with the person you love. How they take it, that’s their problem. Nothing that happens tonight will change how much I love you.”

It did things to every part of Bobby, from his toes, to the top of his head. “Yeah, tonight is going to be freaking fantastic!”

“Good. That's the kind of smile I want to see from you.” Kissing Bobby's forehead he smiled back at him and then nodded, “Come on, it's time to get in the car. We can't be late for this one.”

“We won’t be with the way you drive.” Bobby chuckled and took Daken’s hand, light hearted and ready to face the dreaded dinner so long as he did it with Daken at his side.


End file.
